Youth of Devastation Chapter 5
by Sympathy4lucifer
Summary: Yet again I introduce an OC, but the Parr family won't cross paths with this character for a long time.


**Youth of devastation Chapter 5 **

"**The only realities we can ever truly know are that of our perceptions, our own consciousness, while that consciousness, and thus our entire realities, are made of nothing but signs and symbols. Nothing but language.**

**Even God requires language before conceiving the Universe. See Genesis: "In the beginning was the Word." **

― **Alan Moore**

Violet was enthralled with her Walkman whilst ignoring the echoes of Lucius Best and her Mother reprimanding her younger sibling for leaving without notice. After ten and a half seconds she sat up and opened her dresser drawer and unlocked a medium sized rectangular box with a miniscule key in her locket necklace. Her super-suit was indulgent and she smiled as she rubbed it beside her right cheek, it reminded her of how she would be caressed by her relatives as an infant. For approximately six seconds she felt as if she was uncontrolled and serene. The momentary period had appeared to last for hours as she found peace in a month of paralyzing anguish. She speculated what she would do if she lived in a peaceful world where distinct powers are not required to save the day and the air is never dirty. She would either be a famous author or a fashion designer in Paris, these thoughts pleased her and she grinned as she coasted off once again to dream world.

Dash informed them of the girl he encountered in the municipal subdivision of Metroville, they were shocked and made abhorrent sounds before asking if they had kissed or not. The elven year-old grunted; "I just met her and, I don`t even like girls that way yet." This sudden release of negative emotion endorsed them to avoid the subject of his misbehavior and they decided to call it a day. Helen was now able to sleep with ease knowing her son was not harmed. Though the grief of that empty side of the bed was provoking Helen so she was glad that Dash decided to sleep with her that night. He let the truth do its job though it hurt him to be punished after everything that happened. Money was the smallest amount of their troubles even though they had to pay late fees.

The ballroom in Sweden was engulfed with heads of state and bottomless self-importance; a brown eyed bleach blond aristocratic male named Randall perceived his guests from the second floor of his families Mansion. It was called "Bankson Mansion" three stories that traveled back to the sixteenth century; his parents left the mansion to him and his teenage brother. He had been on this earth for twenty eight years and had a dozen international charities he contributed to. He was going to manage his Fathers industrial company which manufactured sports cars, as his younger sibling was to become a brain surgeon like his Mother and Grandparents. When he was nearly thirteen he discovered he could control gravity and his younger brother could provisionally hear others thoughts. They were told by there parents that these capabilities were a vital opportunity to NEVER be abused for they had lost respected relatives when they misused their abilities. An elderly woman politely grabbed the attention of the older son Randall; "Do your humble servants implore you for a larger remuneration each season?"

He replied with a fine-looking grin; "Oh we increase the salaries so they won`t complain to us, after all we are considerably too busy of a family who believes that a good fortune comes simply from firm work. And one of our many chores is living as a common celebrity. So to answer your question yes, the maids and cooks do enjoy these parties just about as much as the visitors do." The woman lightened up at his sense of upper class humor, "The Banksons are adored by the well-rounded but despised by the ignorant, yes?" Her contribution to the conversation caused a brief but uncomfortable pause between them. "That we are." His tone dropped to a level which implied something unpleasant in his past, "You reminisce far too much young man, cheer up and have some gin for once. One petite glass shouldn`t hurt." He scowled and indecently left the conversation.

He discreetly made his way over to the bathroom on the third floor down the hallway of paintings depicting the deceased roots and acquaintances of his family. He reached his destination but was frustrated when he found another man had taken over his favorite restroom so he went to the bathroom in his old bedroom. He stared at himself in the reflection of the marble sink. More guests gathered inside his bedroom. _They were supposed to remain in the entrance hall, why must they be such imbeciles. _He thought despairingly,quickly he locked the door just before someone tried to turn the knob. For an unknown reason he shouted "Occupied!" in an American accent.

"Okay Chris, I`ll meet you near that gigantic fountain outside bro." the two men exited the room and spoke in the hallway but their voices were audible enough. "Some party eh? You know for once I enjoy this _classy_ side of life." "Really?" "Nah, heh. If they're so generous they could of at least brought one of those underground Disc jockies for Christ`s sake." This fumigated Randall but he kept himself collected as he pressed his listened through the air vent. "Have you got the money bro?" asked the furthest man, he must have had it because they left the hallway.

Randy tailed them from a short distance but was nearly crushed by two drunken middle aged men fighting over an eye-catching maid. He hastened over to the back door and pretended he didn`t hear the people asking him to open the next bottle of Vodka. He picked up a heavy bottle of liquor from a butler`s tray, he leapt over a vomiting woman on her knees. He told his most trusted servants to keep the people out of the fountain. A man touched his shoulder and punched his right cheek, he grew furious and grabbed his right wrist and kicked him in the groin before kneeing him in the face. He had kept the bottle of alcohol firmly in his hands. The scumbag kept his balance and pulled a switchblade from his shirt pocket compelling Randall to smash the bottle in his face.

The mansion was defenseless so he instructed the guests to submit to cavity searches. The authorities were on their way which gave him a minor sense of relief. He began to feel similar to an idol to his company bringing justice upon the filthiness of humanity. He found two party members fleeing the scene; instinctively he followed them outside his home. They had already reached a transit bus bringing in new invitees so they forced everyone else off. The taller one pulled an assault rifle out of his duffle bag. Randall dived for cover behind a bush, feeling triumphant the criminals drove off with the gunman sitting on the steps of the bus.

"_The sun has just set in the east and I already have to stop a European crime." _Randall thought as he rushed to his garage and threw his clothes into his Brother`s car than opened the truck and swiftly changed into his crime fighting gear. A brown suit that covered him from his ankles to his chin than he slipped on matching dark brown gloves and boots, and lastly a black and brown mask that covered his entire face with white eye covers. They had left the mansion so he used his anti-gravity abilities to tail them; they went to a party in the suburban area with intoxicated youngsters. He crashed through the roof by slightly increasing his gravity pull. "You Imbeciles are in the doghouse now, and yes I am aware of how stupid my costume is." "Who in the hell are ya anyhow?!"

A young woman pulled a revolver out of her purse but the billionaire sent a shockwave through the building causing it to topple off the hill. He kept the house tilted at a 90 degree angle and suspended in midair. When the armed female hit the ground she inadvertently discharged her weapon striking a young man in the back instantly ending his life. The fear of the moment was unexplainable as screams and swearing filled the house. "Do I make myself clear?" Snapped the costumed individual. "You just caused a teenager to die you basatrd!" Embarrassed, he returned the house to its original position and flew back out of the ceiling.

To be continued…


End file.
